Danza Di Cuori
by Witty Teacup
Summary: Feliciano's world is thrown into chaos after his brother steals his heart away. With 24 hours to live, he'll fall into the enchanted forest, where time stops. What will happen when he awakes to a world unknown, and to the touch of Ludwig Beilschmidt?
1. Prologue: The Fated Battle

_His heart was racing, pounding wildly alongside his raspy, hoarse, uneven breaths. His eyes stung from tears long since dried, and his throat ached, as if he'd swallowed flaming knives. His hands were blistered and bruised, decorated by shades of blue, purple, and red. His wet hair was matted with sweat, rain, and drops of blood. His clothes were torn, violently shred by the steel of the weapon in the hands of the opposing enemy. Hazel eyes clashed with chocolate, one filled with sadness, the other full of determination. Hatred, anger, and isolation filled the moist, angst filled air, and the clouds rumbled overhead. A dry sob was let out as he clenched onto his own sword tighter. _

_ "Fratello…please. We don't have to do this…" Feliciano choked out. _

_ "Shut up! I don't want to deal with this anymore! You're always the one everyone loves…not this time! This time it'll be __**my **__time to shine!" Romano growled back. _

_ "Roma…can't you see what you're becoming? We used to be so…so happy together Fratello…" _

_ "Those days are over, Feliciano, and there is no going back." _

_ No more words were exchanged, in a split second Romano had advanced onto Feliciano, leaving the younger brother only a moment's time to haul his own weapon up to defend his face. He cried out, stumbling backwards from the force, another opening to strike left available to his attacker. Romano lunged, but Feliciano was ready this time. He hurled his weapon upwards, countering his brother's strike. He may not have been an excellent fighter, but he could defend himself. _

_ Water splashed as the brothers danced to a rhythmic beat of clashing and cries. Feliciano felt something warm crawling slowly down his arm, but ignored it with all his might. There was no more room for tears; he knew what he had to do. If he wanted to live through the night, he had to kill his brother. But the question laid the same; could he do it? _

_ The echoes of metal slamming against one another overpowered any sounds for miles. Both struggled for control in a waging battle of wit and skill. Feliciano's hands had gone numb from the consistent impact on his weapon. Romano on the other hand, was still going strong. _

_ "Had enough yet little brother?" he mocked knowingly. _

_ The younger brother's eyes burned with persistence, "Not yet!" he called bravely. _

_ The boom of the weapons rang out again in an uproar, several more followed. Strings of red were flung, littering their encased world. But neither would give in; not from pride or anger; for the ultimate prize of survival._

_ "You're a fool Feliciano, you can't beat the person who trained you," Romano spat venomously. _

_ "Sometimes the pupil is destined to beat the master, Romano. I can and __**will**__ beat you!" Feliciano replied in a calm, but firm tone. _

_ The younger brother swung his sword downwards in a powerful strike, causing Romano to fall from the force. Feliciano charged, holding his weapon overhead. This was it, the moment of choice. He had his brother, ready to kill, ready to win. But a look into those hazel eyes told a story of disdain and rage, yet another look told a story of sadness and betrayal. His beloved brother, his undeniable twin, was right there, staring back at him, waiting for the fatal blow. It was at that precise instant his fate was sealed. He threw his weapon away. _

_ "You know I can't do it…" he sobbed, fresh tears bubbled inside his eyes. _

_ "I was right after all, you are a fool." _

_ It was then that Feliciano felt something very strange, a stab to the chest, a harsh, outward tug, and a faint glitter. His heart was right before him, sparkling, loving, hurt; it held all emotion that he held now. It shimmered the color of sweet peony, and upon looking; he fell to his knees, mud dancing around him at the descent. The older brother chuckled and gazed down at him, amused. He reached out and grabbed the heart gently, as if it would break at the slightest pressure. _

_ "I think I'll keep this as a token of my victory of my weak, useless little brother. The kingdom is mine now, and in twenty-four hours, you'll be no more. Without a heart, nothing can exist in this world. Goodbye, Feliciano." _

_ And without another word, Romano left his brother, battered and beaten, on the battlefield to cry like he'd never cried before. Death was inevitable at this point, but he knew what he did was right; killing wasn't the answer. He knew that for sure. Helpless, he crawled off the fighting grounds, in vain attempt to ease the sorrow filling his already clouded mind. _

_ He didn't know where he was going; he'd been wandering around so long now that where he was didn't matter. How much longer did he have left? He didn't have an answer. Feliciano had stopped crying by this point, and his tears had been replaced with a twisted, fake smile. A smile, anyone could see through. It was one of hysteria, insanity, loneliness, and hurt. _

_ At his final peak, or at least what he though was, Feliciano stumbled aimlessly to a forest; a forest he would soon learn was not of the ordinary. The forest was quiet, tranquil, and Feliciano nodded at the thought. There, there was where he would die. It didn't seem so bad actually. He positioned himself comfortably against the largest tree he could find, and with an exasperated and relieved sigh, he closed his eyes, waiting for an end, he didn't realize wasn't coming. _

_ Because in the Forest of Oblivion, time stops for everyone.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>This is the prologue of the new story I said I'll be writing when I finished Enchanted Meetings. The story's title was originally supposed to be <em>Through Swords and Shields, With Hearts and Cries<em>, but I soon realized that title was too long and I like this one much better. It's in Italian, and it should basically translate into "Dance Of Hearts" if it is off, feel free to correct me. **

**I'm sorry if Romano seems out of character. It's just the way the story has to go. The plot line will begin to develop as the story progresses. If you are confused right now about what is happening, it should clear up later however if you still don't understand feel free to ask. But no spoilers! I won't tell~ **

**If you're wondering, I'll reveal the future parings of the story as they'll appear, but I will say this. Obviously, the main paring is Germany X Italy.  
><strong>

**I hope this goes well! Read and Review?  
><strong>

**Translation(s):**  
><em>Fratello (Italian) brother<em>

**-IchigoMelon**_  
><em>


	2. Author's Note

Dear everyone,

By this point I assume you've realized that this is not an update for _Danza Di Cuori_ and it's my deepest apologies that it's not. I've just not felt up to writing this story, but I am trying my best. I'm trying to pull the inspiration to write it, though it always fails. I'm working really hard to even stay out or writer's block, so bear with me.

I AM working on it, so fear not. I am not dropping this story, nor do I intend to. I love this story very much, and I have most of it planned out in my head. I'm just working on untying plot knots and things of the sort, so give me time and it will be done.

Chapter one is in the process, and I hope you all stick around to read it! Again, sorry for my terrible update habits.

Thank you!

-IchigoMelon


End file.
